Wasted Time
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: Sequel to Just Because. Axel wants to apologize for wasting so much time.


A/N: STOP THE ABUSE OF THE COMMAS! - A note from my beta: A Spot of Bother. Sequal to JUST BECAUSE

Axel mindlessly flipped through the journal set out before him. Reading through the entries, he blushed, realizing just how long he had caused Roxas pain. And yet, miraculously, Roxas seemed happy enough. He never yelled at Axel for being so oblivious, and yet Axel couldn't help but feel that he should do something to make up for all the time he had wasted. The only question that remained was what to do?

Sighing with his frustration, Axel decided that he'd need help. And who better to help him but the slightly psychotic girl who had thrown them together in the first place. Sighing again, the redhead picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Kairi, I need help."

"Axel, I already gave you the name of a wonderful psychiatrist who works magic."

"Not that kind of help! Bitch…" he muttered.

"Insult me and I'll leave you hanging. And I'll punch you again the next time I see you." she added as an after thought.

"Alright! I'm sorry!"

"Good."

"But seriously, I want to do something for Roxas. As a way of apologizing."

"Why, what did you do? If you hurt him…" she warned. Axel sighed in frustration.

"Not like that! I want to apologize for wasting so much time, y'know?"

"Alright, so what did you have in mind?"

"That's what I need help with," he sighed.

"Alright."

"Alright?" he asked.

"Leave it to me," she said, hanging up before Axel could so much as protest. Staring at the phone in disbelief, Axel slowly hung it up, mouth hanging open. _What did I get myself into?_ he thought, hoping that this wouldn't result in a break-up.

* * *

"Okay," Kairi said, letting herself into his house. 

"Hey, wait a – okay what?" he asked, following her into the living room.

"Everything's ready." She gave him a look that clearly read 'Duh' as she sat down.

"Please, come in, make yourself at home,"Axel shot at her.

"Why thank-you, I will. Don't give me your shit, Axel, or I'll take everything back."

"What are you talking about, Kairi?" he asked, clearly vexed at being kept in the dark.

"Well, when you two started dating, I started to find out more about Roxas, just in case anything like this came up because unlike some," she pointedly looked at Axel, "_I_ like to be prepared."

"Gee, Kairi, I don't understand what you're saying, try to be less subtle, will you?" Standing Kairi glowered at the redhead.

"Just go get Roxas before I change my mind," she snapped.

* * *

Letting himself into the house, Axel quietly climbed the stairs to Roxas' room. Gazing at the sleeping form, Axel let himself smile before moving to wake up the blonde. 

"Roxas, it's almost noon, you need to get up," he whispered, sitting down next to his boyfriend. Roxas cracked an eye open before sticking his tongue out and rolling over.

"Roxas, come on. Get up."

"Why?" he grouched.

"Because I love you and there's something I want to show you," Axel replied.

"Go away." Roxas muttered.

"Hey!" Axel yelled, rolling Roxas back over to face him.

"Whoops! Um, I mean I love you too," Roxas quickly covered, sitting up and smiling at his boyfriend. Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Nice cover," he smiled. Roxas blushed, scratching his head as he climbed out of bed.

"So, uh, where are we going?" he asked, pulling some clothes on while Axel made himself comfortable.

"It's a secret."

"Meaning you'll tell me cause you're horrible at keeping them." Axel stuck his tongue out at him.

"Uh-uh, not this time." Roxas stood with his arms crossed; glaring at the redhead currently sprawled across his bed.

"So are we going or not?" he asked. Axel stared at him with green eyes, pretending to ponder the question.

"I don't know; I'm kind of comfortable now." Roxas glared.

"Axel…" he warned.

"Well, learn to get ready faster," he said, sticking his tongue out again. Roxas pushed him off the bed.

"You're such a jerk sometimes," he growled. Axel looked up at him from the floor.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who pushed my boyfriend onto the floor when all he wanted to do was take you somewhere special as a surprise." Roxas sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Axel shook his head.

"No, my pride is forever scarred."

"Well then, that's nothing new." Roxas smiled sweetly as Axel glared at him.

"That's it, your ass is mine tonight." Roxas laughed.

"Oh, so it's not much different from any other night then." Axel laughed as well.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked again, trying to trick Axel into giving him the answer. 

"It's a surprise," Axel sighed.

"In the park? Let me guess, the planted more peonies." Axel stopped walking as he turned to Roxas.

"Roxas," he muttered, grabbing he boyfriend's face in between his hands. "If you don't behave I am going to lock you in a room with Kairi and Sora for a month. And you can spend the entire time watching them look at each other with puppy dog eyes." Dropping his hands Axel resumed walking towards the surprise.

"Axel, you're horrible."

"I try."

"So where are we going?" Roxas asked again. He knew he was tempting fate, but he couldn't help ticking off his boyfriend. He half expected Axel to turn around and throw him into the lake but Axel merely stopped walking.

"We're going here," he answered, pushing aside some of the tree branches to show a reclusive area where a picnic had been set up. Roxas stopped short, taking in the site.

"How did you--" he started, but Axel merely smiled at him.

"Kairi helped me. Though not without her usual charm," he added. "My way of apologizing for wasting so much time. Do you like it?" he asked, worry evident on his face. But Roxas merely smiled.

"I love it, you idiot. And I love you too."


End file.
